


Trapped

by mymoony (IsntSheLovely)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Never Have I Ever, Trapped, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/mymoony
Summary: Remus and Sirius are trapped in a locked room together with no foreseeable way out. What is there to do except play a drinking game?





	Trapped

“Oh, bugger” Sirius says, out of breath and still laughing as Remus distinctly hears the resounding clang of the door locking behind them. 

He bends over, catching his breath and tamping down the fire in his lungs from running up four whole storeys of the castle, to escape Mrs. Norris as she chased them away from the spectacularly brilliant prank they had been executing at that very moment.

Peter and James, the silly bastards, had taken a different route when they got to the third floor, and were nowhere to be seen. 

Yes. It’s just Remus and Sirius, and Remus’ day has just gotten a whole lot worse.   
His growing crush on Sirius that has been exponentially worsening since fourth year hasn’t miraculously gone away this year either, and Sirius seems to be getting handsomer by the day, which is a problem for Remus. He doesn’t want to make things awkward around his best mate, but getting a stiffy every time your friend says your name can make things pretty, well. Awkward. So far his schoolboy crush has managed to escape Sirius’ attention. For now. If he keeps being reduced to a silly, simpering girl every time Sirius turns his attentions toward him, it won’t be long before the whole bloody school knows how Remus Lupin has a big old raging hard-on for Sirius Black. But who doesn’t, really. He certainly isn’t the only one. Almost everyone in the school has the hots for Sirius, he’s absolutely gorgeous. 

Except, as a rule, almost everyone who has the hots for Sirius gets a chance with him eventually. Sirius isn’t the most discerning person when it comes to choosing who will share his bed that night. So, Remus isn’t any different to anyone else, only in that he is probably the only person who has a crush on Sirius who hasn’t made it into his bed. So, that was where he was at. Pathetic. Why was his life like this, honestly – 

“Ah, Moony, Moony, Moony” Sirius says, overdramatic and annoying as ever. “Sometimes I wish so dearly that I could read your mind” he sighs, interrupting Remus’ internal monologue with a slap on the back. Remus coughs and straightens. 

“Shall we figure out how to get out of here, then, Moonykins?” Sirius says, throwing a wink in Remus’ direction as he begins to wander around the room. 

“Don’t call me that”, Remus mutters, but Sirius just laughs at him. 

There isn’t much to look at really, and they soon exhaust their options of escape. The door won’t unlock with a simple spell, and there are no windows or trap doors or ceiling vents or trick bookcases or hidden escape slides or anything else that the rooms of Hogwarts very often do have. There is the fire of course, which is inexplicably burning away. But no one just carries floo powder around with them, so that isn’t really a viable option. 

This room is rather nice, with a plush carpet and some desks haphazardly pushed to the side of the room and paintings of the Scottish countryside adorning the walls. Remus wonders what it might be used for. Sirius doesn’t seem to have a thought at all. He plops down by the fire, patting the space next to him. 

“Pete’s got the map, Moony, don’t fret. They’ll come and find us as soon as they’ve escaped Norris. Meanwhile” - he pulls out two hipflasks from the pocket of his robes - “we wait”. 

With a flourish he opens the top of one and takes a swig, holding the other out for Remus to take as he sits down, resigned, next to Sirius. 

“Why is there even a fire going in this room” Remus murmurs, but Sirius isn’t interested in the specifics, as usual. 

“Moony, why bother asking questions you don’t know the answer to” Sirius says, waving his hand around grandly and spilling Firewhiskey as if he is soliloquizing. 

Remus splutters. “Why ask a question if you already know the answer? That defeats the whole purpose of a question-“ he starts indignantly, but Sirius is smiling in that way of his; that way that probably gets girls to instantly drop their knickers and gets boys to smile conspiratorially back. 

Remus does neither of those things, and just takes another large sip of Firewhiskey before handing the flask back to Sirius, who looks a little put out at Remus’ unwillingness to entertain his cheek right now.

About 17 minutes later Sirius is buzzed and bored, and as Remus is the only person in the room, it has fallen to him to entertain him. He transfigures some old parchment from his pocket into a pack of playing cards and they get through a few games of snap and old maid before Sirius gets that glint in his eye, the one where he has either a really good or really bad idea, depending on whose perspective you are considering. 

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever” he grins, almost leering at Remus. 

Remus rolls his eyes. This is a spectacularly bad idea, but then again when has he ever been able to deny Sirius anything. He sighs, looking like he is thinking about it when really he has already made up his mind. It’s not like they have anywhere else to be. 

“Oh, go on then” he says, trying not to smile too widely as Sirius crows in delight, arranging his limbs so they are sitting directly across from each other in front of the fire. 

“Alright, I’ll start”. He clears his throat dramatically. “Never have I ever seen one of the professors naked”. Sirius drinks and Remus nearly chokes.   
“What!” he splutters. Sirius laughs, and reminds Remus of the time that he and Peter, on their way to the kitchens well past midnight under the invisibility cloak once came across Professor Slughorn sleepwalking while completely starkers. Remus was privately quite glad that he hadn’t been along on that excursion, thus was spared of the horrific sight.

“Let’s see…” Sirius starts again, thinking of another question. 

“I thought you were supposed to take turns”, Remus says, raising an eyebrow and Sirius just continues over him. Right. Sirius doesn’t tend to pay much attention to the rules so maybe he should just go with it. He’s starting to feel pleasantly buzzed so he lets the rule-breaking slide and then the game really begins.

“Never have I ever skipped class”. Sirius drinks. 

“Never have I ever gotten off when there’s been someone else in the room” Sirius pauses until Remus shrugs and drinks, then he’s grinning slyly and raising his own drink to his lips. “I knew that time you said you were doing homework with Cressida Childers you were actually doing her” Sirius crowed, but his cheeks went a bit pink. It wasn’t like him to get embarrassed. Remus decided he rather likes getting Sirius hot under the collar with risqué questions, so he barely thinks before he asks the next one. 

“Never have I ever let two girls have a go in one night”. Sirius drinks begrudgingly. 

“You dog”, Remus chuckles.

“It was one time, Moony, come on”. Sirius licks his lips. 

“Yes, but you still did it, didn’t you – now drink. A proper sip, that’s cheating!” he cries as Sirius takes the smallest sip just to spite him.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Moony?” Sirius retorts back, winking and Remus’ heart basically short-circuits and he’s definitely going to need a spectacular wank to get over this later. It feels like they’re flirting and he knows it’s a bad idea but he can’t stop himself. 

Sirius has stopped talking and is looking at him curiously, the haze of alcohol clouding his deep, grey eyes, but not enough to completely cover the intense look Sirius was giving him. 

“Never have I ever woken up still drunk”, says Sirius loudly, clearly trying to diffuse the strange, electric tension that just entered the room. Surprise surprise, Sirius drinks again and Remus is left feeling even sillier as he’s barely done anything to even scratch the surface of Sirius’ apparent breadth of experience. 

Never have I gone commando under my trousers. Sirius drinks again. 

Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping. Sirius drinks again. 

Never have I ever had to hide a love bite. They both drink. Remus has done some things. Mostly to try and convince himself that he wasn’t a complete poof (it hadn’t worked).

Never have I ever received a lap-dance. Sirius drinks, and Remus is starting to get bored now. 

Sirius inclines his head slightly to Remus, indicating that it’s his turn. He’s gone this far already, he thinks. He’s been drinking out of turn and is quite tipsy now. Might as well just go the whole way. The alcohol hazing his brain doesn’t let him have a second thought. 

“Never have I ever been in love”, Remus says, and awkwardly raising his cup to the ceiling, he drinks. Sirius just blinks at him, shocked. 

“Knew I’d get you there” Remus chokes on the Firewhiskey burning his throat, and he knows, he just knows Sirius is going to ask him who. But then, he doesn’t. He has this look in his eye. Like he knows. 

Remus doesn’t like it, but he holds his gaze defiantly, daring him to say something. Just who could Remus Lupin be in love with? Bookish Remus with his too large cardigans that always have a bar of chocolate in the pocket, and shabby corduroys and neat, slanted handwriting. The universe really had been having a laugh at him when he realised that his crush on Sirius went far beyond a crush and he was actually truly in stupid, soul-crushing, stinking love with Sirius Black. Rebellious Sirius, with his butter-soft leather jackets and his stupid earring and his black hair, too large combat boots and gorgeous eyes and soft lips, and…

…the real Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly as Remus reminded himself it was impolite to let a fantasy take over his imagination when there was a real, actual person sitting in front of him. Let alone that it is Sirius he is thinking of, who is currently running a hand through his hair and looking altogether too calm, slipping an unlit cigarette between his lips and smirking at him like the cat that got the cream. 

It takes Remus a moment to notice that he has lifted his flask and taken a sip as well. He can’t quite figure that out just yet. He’s having me on, he thinks dryly. He maintains eye contact as Sirius lifts an imperceptibly shaky hand to light his cigarette, then lets a long stream of smoke escape through his lips. 

Remus is used to picking up on tiny things that Sirius does and how to interpret them. Being an over-sensitive, neurotic mess who is in love with his best friend means he notices these things all the time. So the shaking is…interesting. He’s never seen Sirius affected by anyone, but right now his mind can barely entertain the thought that he is…is he…flustered? 

Sirius clears his throat again, and keeps the cigarette held between his lips as he asks calmly “never have I ever kissed another boy”. 

Remus’ train of thought goes entirely off the tracks and he nearly chokes, eyes widening. He purses his lips and keeps his drink on the floor, while Sirius lifts his, removes his cigarette and takes a lazy, unaffected drink, not taking his eyes off Remus the entire time. Remus has had a lot to drink but he doesn’t think his mouth has ever felt dryer than it does in this moment. 

“You’re lying, you haven’t” Remus croaks, voice betraying him. Merlin’s great saggy bollocks, he was trying to go for cool and calm but his hands were shaking so much he wasn’t really selling the look.

“Have too” Sirius retorts back simply, and Remus is going to just throw him down and murder him. Or maybe snog him within an inch of his life. He hasn’t decided which yet.

Remus has an insane urge to laugh, for some reason. “No, you haven’t” he shoots back.

Sirius snorts. “Why would I lie about it?” he replies, looking entirely too calm.

“Oh come on, Sirius. Because, you’ve bragged so much about every single conquest you’ve ever had, in so much horrible, explicit detail in fact that if anyone asked me, James or Peter about it they would think we’d have been there too”.

Sirius laughs heartily at the image, but Remus seems to have got him there. He looks a little lost for a second before the bravado is back. 

“Well, maybe I just didn’t brag about this one” he counters.

“Highly unlikely” Remus scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I have” he starts again, and Remus just can’t help himself.

“Have not” 

“Have too”

“Have not”

“Have too!”

“Have not!”

As they’ve been arguing, Sirius has moved imperceptibly closer without Remus noticing and before he has a chance to react at all, Sirius is leaning in and their lips are meeting, and Remus’ brain is short circuiting and he’s definitely dying what the fuck is happening he might be having a heart attack, and then Sirius is leaning back, smug and bright. 

“Have too” he says simply, winking. Remus lets out a gust of air. He might need to go and see Madame Pomfrey. He clearly is having some neurological problems that need immediate attention. 

“Sooooo. Does that mean I win?” Sirius asks, cheekily but his lips are still parted and he is a little breathier than usual and his high cheekbones have a dusting of pink on them and he’s still sitting far too close and Remus can’t work out any other option than to surge forward and capture his lips again, and the moan that comes out of Sirius is mellifluous and other-worldly and Remus is literally in heaven. His lips part and Sirius’ lips insistently press into his and they are kissing in earnest and Remus’ hands somehow find their way laced into Sirius’ hair and his heart is thundering and Sirius’ hands have wound around his waist and he is gently biting Remus’ lip and they are snogging, and – 

Sirius pulls back.

“Alright there, Moony?” He says, winking at him, teasing him, and that’s all Remus needs to whisper “shut up” and push Sirius down and crawl on top of him, kissing him like he is water in a desert, and Sirius responds beautifully, gasping his name as he grips Remus’ hips and Remus has never felt so on fire, so alive, and he doesn’t know where this confidence came from but he is trailing his fingers delicately down Sirius’ sides under his school shirt and Sirius is a mess beneath him, lips plump and kiss-bitten and he looks dazed and love-struck and his shirt is half unbuttoned and hair utterly disheveled and Remus did that. 

He goes to remove his robes and as he does, something falls out of his pocket. Sirius pauses for a second, reaching out for it.

“Fuck…” Remus mutters, and they both stare back and forth between the fire and the bag of floo powder that Remus had clearly forgotten he was carrying. They look at each other for a long moment and suddenly they are both laughing hysterically, tears rolling down their faces and then Sirius traces a finger down the side of Remus’ cheek and pulls him back down towards him and kisses him slowly, desperately. Remus can feel the hint of a smile still lingering on his lips as they kiss languidly. He can’t even tell who is who now, they are tangled together and panting and – 

“I won’t tell if you won’t” Sirius whispers, and before Remus can do anything Sirius has thrown the bag of floo powder straight into the fire, pulling on Remus’ collar and leaving a trail of kisses pressed into his neck and collarbone.

“It’ll take Prongs and Wormy ages to find us and figure out how to get in here”, Remus babbles breathlessly. 

“Plenty of time then,” Sirius murmurs, gasping as Remus looks down at him with lust-blown eyes.

Remus decides that he completely agrees with Sirius for once. He punctuates his thoughts with kisses down Sirius’ chest, and the hallowed whisper of his name as he runs his fingers over Sirius’ belt buckle gives him all the permission he needs to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a little cute drabble I wrote to try and cure my writer's block, I wanted to try writing in a bit of a different style so I hope it came through the way I wanted it to. Appreciate everyone's support so much <3 Special thanks to the WDS for inspiring me to stay positive and get out there and keep writing! Love you all.


End file.
